I Want More Training Now
by Lord Patience
Summary: Naruto, sick of being the victim, demand that the Sandaime allows him to change teams for one where he won't be neglected. The Sandaime doesn't just lap up the disrespect. An attempted response to "Kakashi is an arsehole" fics.


This is in response to all the Authors that complain about Kakashi's treatment of Naruto.

Rage filled Naruto as he stood before the Hokage. He stood stiffly with his hands clenched into fists by his side.

"**No?!**"

**Flashback no Jutsu:**

Naruto was fed up. He'd been on Kakashi's team for three months now, and not once, had he received the training he deserved. How _dare _he be treated like this! He understood why though. He was the "_Kyuubi-Brat"_ that everyone resented just for existing, but now he felt it had gone too far.

"_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" _He raged in his mind as he stormed stonily to the Hokage's Tower, _"He's all anyone cares about! They worship the ground he stands on while I have to slug away and do everything for myself."_

He walked to the door to of the Office, only to be blocked.

"Hey brat! You can't go in there. You haven't got an appointment-"

But Naruto cut him off, pushing the stupid clerk that dared to prejudice against him aside. The Hokage would listen, he always did, and he'd probably even fire his clerk. He'd done it before too. He threw the door open to see the Hokage talking to a pair of robed men from behind his desk.

"JIJI!" He shouted angrily as he stomped in.

"Perhaps we can discuss this at a later time. Somewhere where we're less likely to be interrupted?" The Hokage said and the robed men in front of him left out a side door. He gave an exasperated sigh and rubbed his head under his forehead protector, "So Naruto. What seems to be the problem?"

The small satisfaction gained from the Kage's respect lifted Naruto's confidence even higher, but diminished some of his rage allowing him to act rationally.

"I'd like to request a team transfer Jiji-sama," he said in a controlled voice.

"And why is that Naruto?"

"I believe my potential is being wasted. _Kakashi,_" Naruto practically spat the revolting word, "Is neglecting us, and not giving me the training I need. In fact, we have only learned _one _thing from him in these entire three months, and _Tree-Walking_ is hardly useful when our next fight is on a perfectly flat bridge! We've not learned a single Jutsu at all. We just do these stupid D ranks as a _team building_ exercise, that are barely more than chores for old people. How is that going to turn me into a strong enough shinobi to be Hokage?! I need to be stronger, and all Kakashi is doing is neglecting my talents. I was able to learn Kage Bushin in an evening, and that's supposed to be _A-Rank_! Surely I can learn other heaps strong Jutsu to beat everyone with if I'm just given the chance to succeed without being prejudiced against for being a demon container! Kakashi is a terrible sensei Jiji and I demand a better one! Oh, and your secretary tried to stop me from coming through too see you too!"

Naruto was breathing heavily as he finished ranting, his voice turning hoarse with anger and the room filled with no small amount of killing intent.

The Hokage sat silently for a few seconds. Naruto felt a shimmer of pleasure at the his slightly shocked appearance and internally he relaxed at the same time the Hokage did externally. The Hokage steeped his hands on the table in front of him, and a disappointed look appeared on his face as he seemed to come to a decision.

"No."

**Kai Flashback No Jutsu**

"No?! How can you possibly say that after what I just said!" Naruto didn't know what to say. His last support had been torn out from under him. He felt crying."

"Well Naruto... It's like this. It's not a matter of what you deserve. The world we live in, is a cruel, harsh place. You should know this better than almost any, considering the resentment you face because of the Kyuubi. This however, doesn't put you in a position to make demands of me." The Hokage says, almost regretfully before his whole demeanor changes.

"How dare you, barge in here when I am in the middle of a meeting with a _feudal lord,_ and think about telling me what to do! _I _placed you on that team, and it was for a damn good reason too, so don't go telling me it was a stupid decision. Kakashi has no responsibility to train you whatsoever! Be thankful that he has taught you anything at all! His only responsibility is to keep his team alive, and it seems he's done a pretty good job of it so far. If you're so interested in getting power, then do it yourself! That's how _I _had to do it. That's how Kakashi did it, and that's how almost every ninja to make Jounin has done it."

"What?" Hiruzen said mockingly, "Did you expect to be carried the whole way? Well Naruto, you will leave here now and think about what exactly has placed you in the so-called dead-last position, and who's fault it really was that you're there. I hear that Sasuke spends four hours a night after his missions training himself, and after his clan was destroyed, he has been given access to the exact same resources as you have been. You can hardly blame his skill on a bloodline that he didn't even have until a few months ago. What are you doing for yourself Naruto? Huh? Do not come here with such righteous demands ever again. You will remain on Team 7 until you achieve chunin status, like almost every other genin team has managed. If you want to learn so bad, rather than just demand for training consider deciding what you want to be trained to do first. Now go, and from now on you are banned from the tower unless you are summoned, or you make an appointment like everyone else. The clerk was right to halt you, as that is his job. I've given you plenty of leeway in the past, but now I'm afraid you've gone too far. I'm disappointed in you."

Distraught, Naruto fled. When he reached his uncleaned apartment, he burst into tears, acknowledging how wrong he had been.

**Authors notes:**

**I have become frustrated in the past, when people victimize Naruto more than he actually has been. Kakashi's job is hardly to train Naruto at all. In comparison to other sensei's, he seems to have taught the same amount (Excluding Rock Lee). Especially considering that his job is to be a ninja, not to be a teacher, and he hardly took a teaching degree. The assumption is that ninja's should strive for self betterment and work in their own free time. Kakashi even supplies three hours each morning in which Naruto can train himself, but he chooses not too. Most Authors forget that Kakashi is a human being too, and thus he can do whatever he wants, and so he can hardly be considered an evil bastard for being focused on his own life, rather than feeling the urge to spoon-feed his students all of the power they need causing them to live happily ever after. (Which is what immediately seems to happen whenever team 7 is given a different sensei by different authors) The only reason he seems to train them at all is because in some situations he absolutely has too. (a) To stop them from dying in the Wave Arc b) To stop Sasuke from leaving)**


End file.
